Tears of the Dragon
by Kagome-chn LP
Summary: Inuyasha e os outros se envolvem na Guerra Sagrada que decidira o futuro do grande imperio da China... OC


_Obs.: Inuyasha é uma obra de Rumiko Takahashi, mas quando eu dominar o mundo, isso vai mudar... _**

* * *

**

**TEARS OF THE DRAGON **

(As Lágrimas do Dragão)

-

**Prelude - Awakening of the Storm**

(Prelúdio – O Despertar da Tempestade)

_

* * *

_

_Japão, Era Feudal..._

Kurogawa Kouji, o poderoso daimyo da região de Amino, estava despreocupado, tomando seu chá, um ritual que sempre fazia antes de se deitar para descansar, quando um de seus servos, ofegante por causa da corrida da praia até o castelo, veio lhe avisar que havia intrusos se aproximando pelo mar.

Quem, em sã consciência, atravessaria o mar naquela hora? Estava escuro demais, o tempo não estava tão agradável para se arriscar a desbravar o oceano e a visibilidade não era boa. Nenhum _humano_ se arriscaria tanto...

E por causa disso, Kurogawa fora obrigado a sair de seu confortável e aconchegante castelo para esperar pelos malditos navegantes na chuva, com os pés de sua honrosa armadura enlameados e sua paciência mais que esgotada.

Poderia abandonar o exercito a própria mercê, para que massacrassem de uma vez os inimigos.

Mas como seu pai o ensinara, eram suas terras e ele devia mostrar sua honra ao defende-las. Um costume muito idiota. Pensamento muito velho de seu pai. Nem sequer desejara aquelas terras. Não podia negar, era bom comandar, ter seu conforto garantido, ser protegido, ter regalias e aproveitar as noites com as moçoilas do vilarejo que desejassem uma vida melhor que carpir o dia inteiro...

Um dos comandantes lhe chamou a atenção ao gritar que os estranhos se aproximavam. Já era hora, pensou. Subiu em seu cavalo e foi até o final da praia. Eram navios do continente, com toda certeza. O bico-de-proa tinha forma de dragão e suas velas tinham a típica forma chinesa.

A chuva aumentava à medida que os continentais se aproximavam. Kurogawa não se sentiu muito confortável ao imaginar que estas pessoas fossem a causa da tempestade. _Ridículo_, pensou de sua própria dedução.

Um dos navios se adiantou na frente. Sentiu o sangue gelar ao notar a velocidade com que o fizera. Por que diabos estava daquele jeito? Não poderiam ser...

A embarcação se aproximou muito da praia, de forma quase desvairada, sem sequer se preocupar que a água ficava cada vez mais rasa. A poucos metros da praia, o navio parou.

Notou que, ao invés de grande parte da tripulação saltar para fora da embarcação com espadas ou lanças em punho, apenas um homem saiu...Completamente desarmado. Uma voz em sua mente lhe disse que não era seguro ficar ali, quando percebeu que a chuva diminuíra drasticamente, assim que os pés do sujeito tocaram a água do mar.

Seria tolo pensar que tais coisas estivessem ligadas...Mas não foi tolo pensar assim quando o homem levantou uma mão para o céu, e, no ribombar de um trovão, a chuva parar completamente. _Loucura! Um **humano** não poderia fazer a chuva parar_, pensou.

Com a ajuda das tochas acesas pelos servos, ele conseguiu ver a figura que se aproximava. Um homem, com estatura mediana, provavelmente na faixa dos vinte anos. Usava uma espécie de roupa chinesa, blusa e calça, ambas em azul petróleo, cobertas por uma capa em um tom mais escuro, com vários dragões prateados desenhados, desde a borda até as costas. Em sua cintura, contrastando com o obi de mesma cor da blusa, uma bainha extremamente trabalhada, cheia de pedras preciosas, da esmeralda ao rubi...

Mas nenhuma espada...

Reparou também no "penteado" do sujeito. A parte superior era curta e extremamente... Arrepiada. Na nuca, uma fita verde prendia a parte mais longa de seu cabelo, que... Era branco? Mas... Ele não aparentava mais de 20 anos! Que diabos...?

- Um comitê de boas vindas... Que interessante... – falou o _rapaz_, parado a frente do senhor.

Um exército completo à sua frente e ele tinha a audácia de fazer piadas da situação. Sua paciência estava se esgotando...

- Estranho – começou Kouji – sua frota está prestes a aportar nas **_minhas_** terras... Exijo que me diga quem é e o que veio fazer aqui...

O rapaz encarou o lorde de Amino, uma sobrancelha levantada em um sinal que Kouji julgava ser de surpresa. Um sorriso passou pelos lábios do sujeito.

- Oh... _exige_ que eu diga quem sou? – o sujeito virou as costas para o nobre e completou – Eu vim até aqui para tomar o que me pertence... E não é necessário que saiba quem sou eu...

- Como ousa? – sujeitinho prepotente!

- Ousando... – disse o rapaz em tom divertido (que na verdade só serviu para aumentar a ira de Kouji).

- Já chega, vão pegá-lo! – ordenou para os dois soldados que o escoltavam.

Imediatamente, eles desceram dos cavalos e empunharam as espadas, caminhando lentamente até o estranho, que não se moveu. Continuava com aquele sorriso desagradável na face, fazendo com que o estômago de Kouji se revirasse de raiva. Como se percebesse isso, o jovem decidiu provoca-lo novamente.

- Veja só... – começou com um tom desdenhoso – Está com tanta raiva e ainda se esconde atrás desse bando de soldados...

- Que quer dizer com isso? - vociferou um Kouji visivelmente alterado.

- Sua covardia é bem maior do que sua raiva ou qualquer outra emoção que você tenha... tsc, tsc, da até pena de enfrentar alguém assim!

Mas antes que Kouji pudesse pensar em uma resposta a altura daquela provocação, o sujeito desaparecera. Kouji ficou atônito quando os dois soldados que caminhavam até o individuo voaram em direção da massa de homens atrás dele. O rapaz, que segundos antes se encontrava a alguns metros dele agora estava parado ao seu lado. Não que tivesse olhado diretamente para o estranho... seu olhar fixou-se no ponto onde o jovem estava antes, seu queixo caído, tentando entender o que tinha acontecido.

Kouji pôde ouvir seus homens gritando, desembainhando suas espadas, vociferando ao estranho juras de morte de todas as naturezas. Duvidava que conseguisse ficar de pé com a tremedeira que se instalara em seu corpo. Ouviu quando os homens desceram a praia na direção deles. O estranho lançou um olhar cortante a Kouji antes de desaparecer.

Ainda de costas, Kouji sentiu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto. Conseguia escutar os gritos serem abafados pelo som de carne sendo cortada, dilacerada e, como uma reação em cadeia, ouvir o barulho de algo atingindo o chão com força.

**_Corpos_** atingindo o chão.

De repente, após um lampejo de luz e o som de um trovão atrás dele, tudo ficou em silêncio.

Ele moveu seu cavalo lentamente. Prendeu a respiração por alguns momentos, tentando assimilar o que via. Corpos. Os corpos dos soldados cobriam toda a praia, manchando a areia molhada de sangue e no centro...o _youkai_...parado de costas...coberto...com o mesmo líquido escarlate.

O youkai olhou para Kouji por cima dos ombros, alguma coisa sombria por trás dos olhos verdes. Aquele olhar frio fez a tremedeira se intensificar violentamente pelo corpo do humano. Sentiu alguma coisa quente molhar sua calça e escorrer para seus pés.

- Você tem tanto medo de morrer? – perguntou o youkai, num tom quase penoso.

- P-Por fav-favor... n-não... – disse num fio de voz, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Em um piscar de olhos, o youkai agarrara seu pescoço e o jogara longe de seu cavalo, que correu para longe dali.

- Você teme o que vai encontrar do outro lado?

Kouji se arrastava pela areia molhada. Não queria morrer ali... não queria morrer desse jeito...

- Eu não posso deixar que fuja... – murmurou o youkai, pisando nas costas do lorde, impedindo-o de se mover. Ele se abaixou e virou o rosto de Kouji para a beira da praia.

- Olhe...

Kouji não sabia se era a pressão sobre seus pulmões ou o medo excessivo, mas não encontrou voz para gritar. Centenas de criaturas de aparência reptiliana rugiam ferozes, mostrando as mandíbulas cheias de dentes afiados; batiam a longa cauda contra chão fazendo um barulho atormentador; outros usavam as garras para arranhar a armadura que vestiam. E mais à frente, três figuras de aparência humana, vestindo as mesmas roupas que seu atacante esperavam...

- Eu dei uma morte rápida a todos os seus soldados... tem idéia do que **eles **poderiam fazer no meu lugar? – não conseguia identificar o tom de voz que aquele ser usara, mas parecia que ele estava... _explicando-se_.

Virando o rosto lentamente, Kouji pôde encarar o youkai. Ele tinha uma expressão serena, nada assustadora. De fato, transmitia uma certa tranqüilidade.

_A morte não é o fim de tudo_ – lembrou-se das palavras de seu avô – _ela nos traz o começo da eternidade, quando os deuses buscam um novo caminho para a nossa alma._

_Quando os deuses_...

- Quem... Quem é você? – sussurrou o lorde, antes de ser perfurado pelas garras afiadas daquele que o segurava.

Antes que sua alma pudesse ir embora, ele pôde ouvir as palavras do youkai...

- _Eu sou a canção antes da tempestade..._

**Continua...**

* * *

_Hey Minna-san! _

_Ano Novo, Vida Nova... E K-chan tentando escrever uma nova fanfic! o/_

_Com sorte, essa eu consigo terminar! XP Fiquem a vontade para comentar ou criticar, mas sem xingamentos, sim? K-chan é uma pessoa muito sensível... _

**_Dedicado a Rin-chan, a quem eu devo fanfics desde o ano passado..._ **XD

_Beijinhos! _


End file.
